Ses secrets
by LunaQueen
Summary: (OS) LIZZINGTON. C'était la fin. Perdue au milieu du chaos et des flammes, Elizabeth ne pouvait pourtant s'empêcher de repenser à l'homme qui avait changé sa vie. Et à ses secrets.


_Rien ne m'appartient._

 _Bonjour, bonsoir, moussaillons ! Je vous retrouve avec un nouvel OS, mon premier sur ce fandom (soyez indulgents) ! ;) J'avais très peur d'écrire sur eux (ceux qui regardent la série savent, you know dear), mais finalement ça m'a plutôt amusée et je pense réitérer l'expérience. Il a été écrit à l'occasion des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Corps". J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

Le chaos. Tout n'était que chaos autour d'elle. Et elle était seule. Incroyablement seule, en cet instant. Les flammes dévoraient le parquet, les murs, les rideaux, les tapis, les meubles. Les fenêtres, l'entrée. Aucune issue possible. Bientôt, il n'y aurait plus rien. Plus aucune trace. Tout aurait disparu, les corps aussi. Ils étaient si nombreux, si atrocement vivants avec leur expression figée dans l'horreur, leurs grands yeux exorbités encore ouverts, leurs doigts crispés autour du vide, leur chair se consumant, devenant cendres. Bientôt, ils seraient redevenus poussière, exactement comme au commencement. Et alors qui se souviendrait d'eux ? Qui irait au cimetière, le dimanche matin, déposer des fleurs sur leur tombe ? Qui prierait pour eux ? Qui aurait une pensée émue pour eux lors de leur anniversaire ? Certainement pas elle, puisqu'elle serait parmi eux. Qui ferait ça pour elle ? Elle n'avait plus rien, plus personne pour encore se soucier d'elle. Ils étaient tous morts ou avaient disparu de sa vie. Ses parents, peu importe qui ils pouvaient être. Kate. Le Bureau ; Harold, Samar, Aram, Donald. Dembe. Tom. Agnes.

Raymond.

Son menton trembla à l'évocation de ce nom. Ce nom qu'elle avait craint, détesté, haï, abhorré, apprécié, chéri, adoré, adulé. Aimé. Plus que tout. Pour qui elle se serait sacrifiée. Que restait-il de sa vie, désormais ? Qui pourrait raconter les histoires folles qu'elle avait vécues depuis l'arrivée du criminel dans son existence ? Il avait si merveilleusement tout chamboulé. Son couple, son travail, son petit quotidien parfaitement organisé et ennuyeux. Assise là, au milieu du feu, au milieu de la fumée, au milieu du chaos et de la mort, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à lui et à tous ses mystères qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais. Tout ce qu'il lui avait toujours consciencieusement tu et qu'il avait réussi à emporter avec lui, sans retour en arrière. En relevant les yeux, lorsqu'un brisement retentit, signe que la maison s'effondrerait bientôt, un corps en particulier l'interpella et elle se traîna jusqu'à lui.

Sa chemise était ouverte de moitié, défaite, dévoilant une épaule, une omoplate, déjà brûlée, mais pas de ce feu là. D'un feu qui avait eu lieu il y a bien longtemps, et dans lequel elle se trouvait également, duquel elle avait, elle aussi, hérité d'une brûlure sur l'intérieur du poignet. Un feu qu'il avait dit ne pas être le même que celui qu'elle avait connu. Un feu qu'elle avait su être exactement le même, au contraire. Un feu qui les avait lié, voilà bien des années. Un feu qu'elle n'avait su oublier, et lui non plus, parce que, ce feu, avait été le début de tout. Le début d'une guerre, d'une course-poursuite, d'un fardeau. Le début d'un lourd secret et d'interminables mensonges. Il n'avait rien eu à faire là, au moment de cet incendie, il n'avait eu aucune raison de se trouver dans cette maison. À part la plus évidente et la plus stupide à la fois ; l'amour. Pour Katarina. L'amour adultère, puisqu'elle était mariée, avait un enfant. Pas le sien. Évidemment, pas le sien, sinon pourquoi lui assurer, à cette enfant, qu'il ne s'agissait pas du même feu, qu'il s'agissait d'un autre, un autre où elle n'était pas présente ? Parce qu'il ne devait pas se trouver là, justement, et qu'il ne voulait pas ternir l'image si parfaite qu'un enfant pouvait se faire de ses parents. Parce qu'il avait voulu la protéger, comme toujours, quitte à souffrir. Quitte à mourir sans jamais le lui dire.

Son fedora n'était pas loin.

Raymond.

Elle déposa sa tête, son visage endormi, serein, sur ses genoux et le berça tendrement, caressant sa joue. Il était trop tard. Elle n'osa pas vérifier s'il était encore vivant ou non. Elle ne voulait pas savoir ; à quoi bon ? Ils ne pourraient pas sortir d'ici. Trop tard. Exactement comme dans les films où l'héroïne se rendait compte qu'elle était amoureuse de ce charmant type tout à fait ordinaire. Sauf que dans les films, le charmant type tout à fait ordinaire lui courait après et la rattrapait. Il n'était jamais réellement trop tard. Dans la vraie vie, si. Et Elizabeth le réalisa amèrement lorsque les flammes firent céder la porte et soufflèrent un vent brûlant dans la pièce. Elle se recroquevilla alors contre le corps de Raymond et pleura en silence, priant pour que le Soleil vienne embraser son âme alors qu'elle embrassait ses lèvres.

* * *

 _Oui, c'est court, mais c'était un test. J'ai repris cette idée qui est évoquée je ne suis plus quand dans la série (pardon, j'avais juste le souvenir de Raymond qui disait à Lizzie que sa brûlure ne venait pas de l'incendie dans lequel elle a eu la sienne, en plus je commence à douter, c'est même possible que j'ai lu ça dans une fanfic... Mais c'est pas grave !). J'espère que vous avez apprécié malgré tout, rappelez-vous ce n'est qu'un test ! ;) Allez, la bise, moussaillons ! ^^_


End file.
